Cariño, no tengas miedo
by kitty yukwon
Summary: Kenma le tiene miedo a los truenos.


Traducción del fanfic "Baby, Don't be Afraid" de **SageMasterofSass** **(buscarle en AO3)**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectivo autor/a.

* * *

><p>Kuroo podría haber jurado hace cinco segundos, tal vez diez o quince, pero sin duda menos de veinte, que estaba dormido. Totalmente dormido para el caso.<p>

La práctica había sido agotadora ese día y había sido su turno de ayudar a limpiar el gimnasio, algo que ni su condición de capitán podría ayudarle a salvarse de esto. (Había sido su idea de todos modos, los giros, desde que Kenma se había quejado con él sobre el trato injusto a los estudiantes y los jugadores secundarios.)

Todo lo que quería era irse a casa con su novio, algo de comida caliente en sus estómagos, y después, caer en la cama y no moverse durante las próximas nueve horas. Diez si podía cortarlo. Alguien recuérdele de nuevo, ¿Por qué esta despierto a las…? Mira de reojo el reloj de alarma y las tenues letras verdes pintan 12:01. ¿Qué mierda?

Ahí está el débil sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo, demasiado leve para ser el culpable de su situación actual, y está considerando la idea de que tal vez alguien en la planta baja ha golpeado una puerta o algo cuando siente que una luz le golpea el pecho. Tiene que ser lo que lo despertó piensa, y está a punto de gemir, cuando empuja el cuerpo que esta acurrucado insistentemente contra él (¿en serio? ¿sexo? Ese es un trabajo físico y ninguno de ellos tiene la energía para realizarlo.) y trata de volver a dormir cuando la habitación se ilumina de repente. La luz es pálida y brutal, dejándole ver manchas cuando se desvanece tan rápido como llego. Entiende inmediatamente, se voltea y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo a su lado, aplastándolo contra su pecho y se enrolla alrededor de eso protectoramente todo en un movimiento.

Cuando el trueno finalmente aplaude un segundo más tarde, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir el cristal de la ventana, y hacer que el apartamento se siente como si recién se está construyendo, Kuroo tiene a Kenma seguro en sus brazos. No detiene a Kenma de arañar su camisa, o el gimoteo tenue que sale de su garganta mientras la lluvia cae con nueva intensidad. Pero él no está en posición fetal con sus manos presionadas con fuerza sobre sus orejas así que Kuroo considera que sus acciones al menos son efectivas.

"Shh," murmura, pasando sus dedos por el cabello medio teñido. "Te tengo, te tengo."

Durante un tiempo todo está en calma, el siseo de la lluvia es el único sonido entre ellos. La lluvia en sí nunca ha molestado a Kenma, Kuroo lo sabe. Es sólo el trueno, fuerte y sorprendente como puede ser, eso siempre ha sido un problema para el chico más pequeño.

Relámpagos de nuevo y Kenma se tensa contra él, músculos rígidos, su cuerpo tiembla en tormento, y se sostiene a Kuroo con más fuerza, llegando a quitar una de las manos de Kenma de su camisa para que él pueda sostenerlo. Los pequeños dedos alrededor de los suyos, le aprietan dolorosamente cuando el trueno suena, pero no le importa. Sólo se aleja un poco para poder inclinarse y besar a Kenma para distraerlo cuando el trueno suena, hasta que ya no está temblando.

Kuroo sabe que no podrá dormir hasta que pase la tormenta, así que durante el próximo periodo de calma se sienta. Coloca su almohada contra la pared, y se inclina contra ella, y luego le indica a Kenma que puede sentarse entre sus piernas.

"Hey," respira, cuando coloca su barbilla contra la curva del hombro de Kenma. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"

Esto hace a Kenma girarse para mirarlo, Kuroo agarra su cobertor para envolverlos, creando un suave capullo oscuro.

"Eres estúpido," murmura cuando Kuroo coloca sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del setter, tirando de Kenma hacia su firme pecho. Justo a tiempo también, mientras un dúo de truenos y rayos resuenan afuera. Pero Kenma sólo se tensa, sus dedos, ágiles por todos los partidos que juega, encuentran la muñeca de Kuroo y se aferran a ella.

"Sí, y tu eres lindo," responde Kuroo, pellizcando suavemente su cuello, aunque es más lúdico que sugerente, es otra distracción. "Tal vez te lleve a casa conmigo esta noche."

Y así acepta la tormenta con su novio que tiene miedo de los truenos.


End file.
